Emmet and Bella's Super Fun Weekend
by Forgottobealover
Summary: Edward and the others are away hunting leaving Emmet and Bella for a weekend of Fun. Post Eclipse. T just to make sure.
1. Chapter 1

Bella and Emmets Super Fun Weekend

Explanation : A cute oneshot between bella and Emmet

Post-eclipse

Bella P.O.V

I was staying with Emmet this weekend, Edward and the other were going hunting....And ofcourse Edward dident think I would go a weekend without hurting myself so, Here I am Stuck with Emmet of all people. Right at the moment Im sitting on the couch stairing at Emmet playing

X-Box 360. Im so bored That Im acuttaly curiose in what he's palying. ''Emmet, what are you playing?'' He looked at me like I was crazy then replied ''This Bella, Is the best Game ever, The ultiment game, The game that will make you go crazy You get addicted, This game is Called Halo 3'' He looked at the T.V with a devotioniont look that a Budist would give a Ganesha statue. I laughed. ''Emmet It Cant be that addicting'' I answerd. He paused the game and looked at me. ''Bella, what part of this game is god dont you get? Do you want to try just so you can see how addicting it is ??'' I sighed. ''Okay fine'' He staired at me then handed me the remote. ''Dont touch ANYTHING'' He staired as he said these words, he turned back to the T.V and saved, Then he went to the start of the game. ''Okay Bella, Where going to start of where we just have to kill each other'' I nodded as he explained the different buttons and what happend when you pressed them, after half an hour of him explaining, we started. I was walking around in the game, I looked at his part of the screen and saw he had a perfect aim to hit me, I saw he was walking closer, So i started turning around like crazy ''I CANT SEE YOU'' I screamed turning my person around and around. The next thing I knew, My person was dead and Emmet was laughing. ''I guess I beat the little fragil Human'' he said and laughed. I got hooked up ''lets play again'' I said devoted. He smiled ''Game on''. And we played again, and again finally after five hours it was a tie. I sighed, and said ''Last game Emmet, May the best man win'' He smirked at my words and said '' Yes Bella may the best MAN win '' He chuckeld and the game started....I could see I had a clean shot to shoot, I made the shot and Emmet scream ''YOU KILLED ME'' he yelled,I smirked ''I won, i beat the big vampire !!'' He Looked at me with a pained look. ''Fine bella, Now we are going to do my secound favorite thing, watch scary movies'' He laughed. I sighed, ''Okay Emmet what will we be watching ??'' He smirked ''Only time will show'' he ran upstairs and came down with a movie , two blankets, four pillows, three glasses of chocalate milk, two bags of skittels, One huge bag without hershey kisses, And a bowl of popcorn. ''Time for scary movie !'' He exlamied. we both tucked ourselfes into the blankets and sat with a pillow each next to us and another one behind us. He started the movie ''Emmet what movie are we watching ?'' He looked at me with a creepy stair ''Its called 'The eye' I havent seen it yet Its so scary !!'' After He said that I got scared...I mean if emmet was scared then what about me the poor fragil human, I started Eating the popcorn......Halfway through the movie Emmet screamed, And so Did I. I mean who blames us ?? You watch a girl get hanged !!! It was so creepy, By the end of the movie me and Emmet were huddeld together. Emmet spilt the popcorn and skittels , But we were two scared to get it and pick them up. The movie ended and we were huddeld together, when all of a sudden we heard a knock at the door, we both screamed, and hide under the blanket. Half a secount later Edward had pulled the blanket from over us and I was in his arms. ''You guys watched The eye, Emmet are you dum ? Isent it a bit to scary ?'' Edward sighed. Emmet was still scared ''THE BLACK MEN WILL COME AFTER US'' Rosalie then walked in the door, slapped him and said, ''Come on Emmet Up in our room emmet , Theres no such thing as the black men , And I will let you watch a really scary movie, called Hannah Montana.'' He nodded and they went up the stairs. edward looked after them then smiled down at me and kissed me. ''I missed you'' he said after a minute of kissing, I smiled ''I missed you too'' I said. He then asked ''Did you have fun with Emmet'' I nodded ''It was very intersting, I May have to buy an X-box now'' I then heard Emmet yell from upstairs ''YOU CAN ALWAYS COME OVER AND BORROW OURS'' Edward laughed and looked at me ''Always''.

The End


	2. Chapter 2 MOVIE TIME AGAIN !

Okay so since a lot of people have asked me to make one more chapter I WILL ! But I would really love more reviews, I mean really ! Anyway....Me and Edward Had a very funny, and sad conversation...And this is how it went

Bella (me) ; I Own Twilight and Edward ,witch means, Come here sexy man !

Edward : As Much as I think you way more hot than my wife , But I really have to tell you this ! You dont own twilight, And as much as I wished you did. You dont own me *teary*

Bella : Awh Well.....I did enjoy are time together sexy one :-)

As you can see I do NOT own Twilight or sexy Edward, or any of the other characters (too bad ). Also I want to thank EVERYONE who gave me reviews, You all get a moment with Carlisle....ALONE ! Without further ado I intreduce chapter two :

* * *

''So Love, Do you want me to take you home now or a bit later'' Edward asked.

''Cant I stay a little longer?'' I asked sad. He looked at me and smiled.

''I bet that if you want , Alice can ask if you can stay her tonight'' He answerd with a half smiled half smirk. I smiled and Nodded. All Of a sudden Alice yelled from Upstairs

''Already done and cleared,Bella is staying the next week,Charlie is going on a fishing vacation ti michigain !'' I smiled and so did Edward.

''So My beautiful Love, what do we do now??'' Edward asked. I blushed and said

''Well I kinda want to watch a movie'' He smiled and said

''What do you want to watc?'' I sighed and thought then said

'shrek three'' Edward smiled and a moment later we heard emmet scream

''OH ME AND ROSE ARE COMING DOWN TO WATCH IT WITH YOU NOW !'' I laughed

''So Im Guessing its an okay movie'' I asked Edward just laughed and nodded. A moment later emmet was standing infront of us with the movie, He ran over and put it in the Dvd Player, and then went to fill all the candy up again. He sighed and rolled his eyes. Emmet came back and put the candy on the tabel infront of the couch me and Edward were sitting on, then emmet sat down on the black chair and watched the previews begin.

Edward Moved us so we were sitting next to each other, With his head slightly leaning on my shoulder. I smiled as his wrapped the blanket around me.

Halfway through the movie, and emmet was laughing his Head off, Me and Edward had scooted out t the side of the couch to make room if anyone else wanted to sit But no one ever came, After ten more minutes Edward streched out on the couch, layed down and put his head on my lap , I smiled and he looked up at me and smiled that hot breathtakingly beautiful crooked smile.

I started to run my fingers through Edwards hair and play with it a little bit, Getting bored with the movie. Edward sighed smiled and closed His eyes.

When The movie Ended Emmet was laughing so hard, I thought he would start got up and said ''Ciao Im off to watch it again upstairs''

Edward smiled his eyes still closed and I couldent help but smile too. We sat like that for a minute or two more intil Edward Opened his eyes and said

''Is there somthing youd like to do ??'' He looked perfectly comfortabel just laying there and I was comfortabel too , And I really dident want to do anything

''Not really, Why is there somthing you want to do?'' I asked and looked at him....He just smiled and said

''Not other than be with you'' I Nodded and smiled and continued running my hands through his hair, He started humming my lullaby.

* * *

OOOOOOOOOOO Cliffy ! No Not really, I could end the story here if thats what youu want b :-(. Though I really do need more Reviews if you want me to continue, ALSO You will get a minute with jacob. If you review !


	3. AN Sorry Guys

Okay dudes, So I have bunches of people adding this story to there alerts, But im getting now reviews? How sick is that ? SOOOOOO If you review, you get FIVE minutes with Jacob and Jasper , People this is an AWSOME deal !

So if you want me to continue, leave a review (I fell demanding)

ANyway , I would love to start a new story, But I need a few Ideas so PM me ?


	4. Sexest man to walk the Planet

_**Hey dudes, Sorry Its taken so long for me to update, But Im busy, Moving and stuff so . Thank you to EVERYONE who reviewed, You all get time with Jacob and Jasper ;). **_

_

* * *

_

_**Be lla P.O.V**_

I openend my eyes so see that I had fallen asleep on the couch, I looked up to see Edward, Stairing down at me. He smiled then said

''So, Im the sexest person ever to walk the earth ??''

I blushed a dark red and nodded, He laughed and then said

''Well Im glade. So its a brand new day, What do we do today??'' I thought about it then said

''I would love to go to the zoo'' He got a thoughtful look, then a moment after he nodded.

''Okay but I need to go Hunting first, so are you okay to be here alone for an hour? the others left while you were asleep, they will be back tommorow''

''Okay, Ill just stay here'' I replied and smiled. He nodded kissed me and left. (**a/n I was thinking of ending it here ;))**

The past hour I have been sitting here reading , waiting for edward to come back, When all of a sudden I felt cold arms wrap around me, I Looked up to see Edwards Warm gold eyes. I sighed and then he said

''Are you ready Love ?'' I just nodded and got up, We went out to his car and I got into the passengers seat, he came around and we started driving towards the zoo.

* * *

_**Im sorry I know its not very long, but its one of those rare sunny days in Denmark, and I want to go to the beach so.I hope you all liked it though. REVIEW please ??Also, I might update tonight.....Depends on my mood and such. Also next chapter will be Eddie and Bel-Bel at the zoo ;). Also I need a new name for this story, so Suggestions are welcome :).**_


	5. End, sorry guys

Okay So TBH, I hate this sory :( I cant bielive I acuttaly wrote this, it makes me blush, Its complete rubbish, But if anyone wants to continue it, feel free to, just let me know and give me credit for the first three chapters is it xD? Anyway, Im promise Ima write somthing MUCH better soon :D

Hugs and kisses from -Bella


End file.
